One On 1
One On 1 - The Deciding Duel|In-game description.}} One On 1 is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Koenigsegg One:1, after ???? Update (v5.2.0) was updated. One On 1 starts April 17th 2017 and has an 8-day time limitThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM 23rd April (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11PM 30th April. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The Koenigsegg One:1 has been added to Hypercar Charge bonus series in the Legend category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the One On 1 special event, please view Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 01 (The Dream Equation) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (The Dream Equation) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the Koenigsegg One:1 on Circuit de Catalunya. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 01. Stage 02 (Ludicrous Speed) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Ludicrous Speed) are rewarded with 20,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the Koenigsegg One:1 on Circuit des 24 Heures. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 02. Stage 03 (The Green Hell) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (The Green Hell) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the Koenigsegg One:1 on Nürburgring. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 03. Stage 04 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 04. Stage 05 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 06. Stage 07 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 07. Stage 08 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (stage name) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the ##car name## on ##circuit name(s)##. For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for One On 1 Stage 08. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Category:Koenigsegg